Chiro's Multi Adventure
by NeiaVixon249
Summary: In this story whatever Chiro does is whatever you choose! Your choose which option and the most chosen option will continue the story! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

...

...

I can't remember...

There in the small room of the famous leader of the hyperforce Chiro slips out of bed and gets everything prepared for a full day of patrolling and maybe even going into the city! He starts to leave his room and when he does he finds Otto waiting outside Nova's room.

-Talk to Otto

or...

-Go downstairs(to the main room)?


	2. Talking to Otto

Thank you to SkullWitch, MISSsweety63, RickenBlue, Night of StarClan, and srmthfgfan2009 for bringing my first reviews!

OPTION: Talk to Otto

Chiro walks up to Otto casually.

Chiro: What's up Otto?

Otto: Either Nova's angry again or something bad is going to happen...[scared]

Chiro: Why's that?[confused]

Otto: She just screaming a lot in her room and it sounds like she's destroying her room![scared even more]

Chiro: That just sounds all bad... Otto?

Otto: Yeah?[curling into a ball]

Chiro has to think..

Chiro:[thinking] What can I do?

-Listen to what's going on in Nova's room.

-Peek in? (possible injury included?)

-Tell Otto to leave and get Antauri

or...

-Make Otto leave and go in Nova's room without warning.


	3. I need some reviews here!

GIANT NOTE!

I need at least 3 or more reviews on one option!

I'm stuck on two options rite now!

I needz the help! 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Another note...

All right people lets cut to the chase-

I'M STUCK ON NOT TWO POTIONS NOW BUT FOUR OPTIONS NOW.

THE FIRST OPTION TO GET THREE REVIEWS IS THE NEXT OPTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-STASH249 


	5. WERE GOING IN!

DING DING DING!

WE HAVE A OPTION!

OPTION: Make Otto leave and go in Nova's room without warning.

Chiro peeks into Nova's room a bit scared but as soon he looks in he sees a small figure wrestling inside Nova's blanket screaming every cuss in Shouggazoom. Chiro sneaks up to the blanket and rips it off as fast as Nova would send Sprx into a wall, denting it. As he pulls off the cover he finds a small white furred black striped monkey.

Chiro: WT-? Who are you!?

?: My name's Chiro-Chan. But call me C.C. since your name your name is also Chiro.

Chiro: Ok then- then why are you in Nova's room?

C.C.: Well I was hopefully trying to teleport to Antauri's room just because I was bored and wanted to just meet him.

Chiro:... That's it?

C.C.: [Smiles embarrased] 'random ding' Oh yeah I'm supposed to tell you something.

Chiro: What?

C.C.: Duck.

Chiro:..

[What to do?]

- Take her warning

- Call it a bluff

-Turn around confused

or...

- Scream "YOU ADORABLE F***KING KITTY! COME HERE!" (And possibly have the entire team enter the room) 


	6. DOUBLE CHOICE FEATURE

AFTER 4-6 DAYS AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER I'M BACK BABY!

OPTION:DUCK!

Chiro ducks to see a giant knife hit the wall he faced.

Chiro: WTF!?

C.C.: RUN!

The two run for a while then...

C.C.: Oh god which way !?

Chiro turns his head furious left to right.

WHICH WAY!?

LEFT OR RIGHT!?

This is the other choice

OPTION-adorable kitty

Chiro then just gets the idea to do something that wasn't... him

Chiro: YOU ADORABLE F***KING KITTTY! COME HE-

Before he could finish the last word he's stabbed in the back of his skull and he goes cross eyed to see the blade sticking out of his head and falls on his face dead. C.C. runs like F**K and is never seen again.

Later Otto checks in Chiro to find the boy dead w/ the blade stuck in his skull.

Even later the monkeys mourn their leaders death at his momorial.

Even EVEN later Everyone in the city suspects Nova to be the murderer. (because he died in Nova's room.)

Even EVEN EVEN later Nova's in a mental prison making herself believe she killed her only son, Gibson became a crack dealer, Otto gets devoured by his own guilt of not getting Antauri in the first place, Sprx now drowns himself in the love of whores and hookers and is a cocaine user, and finally Antauri commited suidide by riping his electric entrails out of his chest and electricuting himself.

THIS is the outcome.  



	7. Go LEFT!

I'mmm BAAACCKKK

Option:LEFT!

The two Chiros turn eft and luckly it leads into the main room.

Otto: Hey Chiro! Are you okay?! I was just telling telling Antauri-

Chiro: Well it's to late! Some whacko tried to kill me in Nova's room!

Nova: Wait why were you in my room?

Otto: You see I didn't see you when I first came down here, so I went to your door to see if you were still asleep! But then I heard screaming and I got scared 'cause I thought you were having a melt down or something and Chiro came over. And he told me to get and well...

Chiro: There was actually a black and white she-cat named Chiro-Chan but you can call her C.C., she was stucked wrapped in Nova's blanket so I helpped her out and then-

C.C.: The ASSASIN MY SIBLING SENT ON ME!

Antauri: So why come to us?

C.C.: *a small spirit fragment of the Power Primate floats above her suddenly.* Because my sibling are working with these things called the shadows, and they're after my Power Primate.

DUNDUNDUN!

Do what should the team do?

-help her

-put her in hiding

or

-throw her out but still think about the shadows 


	8. Help the girl out

Option: Help her

Antauri: So the assasin is still inside the robot.

?: (sounds exactly like Antauri) Actually i'm right here.

The team and C.C. turn around to find a black cat with green olive eyes (sounds framiliar?).

Otto: Who are you?

C.C.: You!

?: Yes me my dear mate. How our son?

C.C.: He's not your son! You left us to die!

Chiro: Who is he!?

C.C. That's my former mate... Antauri... But he's always called the the shadow guru.

Otto: Father-son-ception!

Nova:*facepalm*

Shadow Guru: And now dear mate of mine you shall die.

The Shadow Guru then engulfs himself in dark green arua.

Antauri: What!? I-I sence the Power Primate but it's corrupted!

C.C.: Ya don't say. *sweatdrop*

Sprx: Any advise cat girl?

C.C.: RUN.

So? What do you choose?

-fight?

-flee?

or

-strike an agreement(a.k.a. bribe him)  



	9. A dangerous bargain

OPTION: Bribe time

Chiro: Wait.

S.G.: What boy?

Chiro: How about we strike a agreement?

Antauri: Chiro what are you doing?

S.G.: Shut up primate. What's your bargain boy?

Chiro: You stop your mission to assasinate C.C. and-

Antauri: Chiro!? *scared*

Chiro: You take me to her siblings instead.

S.G.: ... Well I do sence a stronger presence of the Power Primate inside you. Shake on it? (puts out his claw/ hand)

Antauri: Chiro- Let me take your place. If I-

Chiro: Antauri. Stop.

C.C.: Chiro if you take my place then the shadows will collect more power than they expected from me.

Chiro thought...

C: What should I do?

-Go on his own

-Let Antauri take his place

or

- Let C.C. give herself up.

OMG WE'RE GONNA LOSE SOMEONE FOR A WHILE SO JUST TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER: NONE OF THESE GUYS WILL DIE. JUST TO ENSURE YOU. 


	10. NO ANTAURI!

option: ...Antauri?

Chiro glanced at his mentor sadly. He already knew no matter what Antauri would hold Chiro back on this.

Especially when a ghost claw messed with his brain waves the first second. The next, he's on the ground knocked out.

Nova: ANTAURI!

Antauri: Just take care of Chiro and miss Chan.

Sprx: Woah- Waht are ya talkin' about?

Antauri: I'm going with the Shadow Guru.

C.C.: Antauri you can't be serious.

Antauri: But yet I am.

S.G.: Very well! Misty and Flare will have fun having such power!

A black flame then consumes Antauri.

Everyone(besides Chiro): ANTAURI!

S.G.: Don't worry I'm only giving you guys a replacement, but here's your down side. This things a weak little thing called a boo.

A white boo with a green gem on her head and A small curly hair on her forehead, lying on the ground.

S.G.: Good bye Hyperforce.

Then Shadow Guru was gone.

Nova: ... So what should we do?

-Take charge immediately

Or..

-Wait for Chiro and the boo girl to wake up


	11. Waking up to Spova

Option: Wait

Chiro felt weight over his eyes as he opened them. He sat up to see he was now in the infirmary.

Nova: You may want to lay down. You were acting really weird while you were out.

Chiro: Antauri took my place, didn't he?

Nova: He did.

Chiro then laid back down.

Later...

Sprx walked by Nova's room to check on her. But, she wasn't there. After searching for a while he found her on the shoulder of the robot.

Sprx: Hey Novs you ok?

Nova:Yeah... I'm ok.

Sprx walks up and sits next to Nova. He then wraps his arms around Nova. She looks at him just ready to cry.

Sprx: Hey don't be sad.

Nova: Sprx, Antauri's gone again and he might not come back this time!

Sprx: I know.

Nova: And those shadow things might actually take over!

Sprx: I know.

Sprx crept his hand behind Nova's head.

Nova: AND WHAT ABOUT CHIRO AND EVERYBODY ELSE!? THEY AND-AN-MM!

Sprx pushed his lips onto her and she felt his toungue slip into her mouth. She felt Sprx's tounge rub against her's and she couldn't help it. She moaned. Feeling his hands feel the golden fur between his fingers and rubbed her back soothingly. Their kiss just stunned Nova and after a minute they stopped to breath. She just stared at Sprx dazed.

Sprx: ...

Nova: ...

Sprx: ... Well?

Nova: ...

Nova blushed.

Options:

- Kiss him again? (Possible chance I'll turn this into a M-rated fic?)

- PUNCH HIM!

-Make out probably?

or

- Bite him (for fun) 


	12. MORE SPOVA? WTF?

Option: ...kiss him!? SERIOUSLY!?

Nova and Sprx just stared for a while at eachother. Their white chest fur breushing together. Sprx felt Nova's hand wrap her arms around his neck. She rubbed her forehead up to his.

Sprx: Are you doing what I think you're doing?

Nova: Just shut up kiss me before I hurt you.

Sprx just smiled and gave her a eskimo kiss but stopped due to a small grumble.

Sprx: Let me guess " just ki- MMMHP!

Nova pushed onto his back and well... Nova pressed her lips onto his.

1 hour later...

Gibson walks into Nova's room.

Gibson: Nova, the "boo" woke up so Chiro is calling a- OH MY GOD WHAT DA FAUU?!

Gibson gapped in embarrasment (and horror) as he saw his brother and sister in bed, ...aroused, ...hair messed up, and pretty much sweaty...

options?

-Just try to shrug it off Gibby...

-DO SOMETHING FOR GODS SAKE HAL!

Or

- Just LEAVE the scene and go back to Chiro, Otto, C.C., and the boo girl.


	13. Screaming Bloody Hal

Option: ...Hal is doing something about this?

Gibson only stared about 3 more seconds before screaming.

Gibson: WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY SO GET OUT OF BED AND GET TO THE F*****G MAIN ROOM!

Sprx: OK! God...

5 min later...

Chiro: What you guys so long?

Gibson: They were in the process of making kids.

Nova looks away blushing and Sprx just looks at Gibson like he's a peice of road kill.

Chiro: O...K...

?: Can I speak now?

Chiro: Of course.

?: Ok... So my name's Todd.

Otto: Nice to meet cha Todd!

Todd: Thanks. Anyway, while going through the mansion I've lived in for some years these guys called the Shadows come to my home and demand to talk to the guy incharge so King Boo came along. After that he went missing and these Shadow guys started to steal the other ghost's heart and started to created even more Shadows! I escaped only for a little while before that stupid Shadow Guru caught me and next thing I know is that i'm finding other monkeys like you guys having their actual shadows taken and turned into these freaks! The monkey's shadows though not the monkeys them selves.

Chiro: So a ghost's heart gets taken and gets turned into these shadow things but living things just get their shadows taken away?

Todd: Yes. But here's thing; if the living thing ITSELF gets killed or dies the Shadow get total control of it's original body!

Nova: That's not good.

C.C.: Especially what's I've seen these things pop- up FAST.

Sprx: Not good either.

Chiro: So what are they mainly aiming towards?

C.C.: Beings of great power like you with the Power Primate. And full growns. they completely kill the infants and young just for sport and fun.

Otto: NO.

C.C.: Yes.

Chiro: So your first thoughts?

C.C.: Light. That's all they need to lose power and to go to their original forms. That or just killing them.

Options:

-Go and see what Antauri's doing for a while

-Next morning...

or

-A little more of Spova then the next morning

Note to reader's: I AM NOT A SPOVA FAN. I just do it because it's the best original pairing in the series. 


	14. Intaura

Option:... THE ADVENTURE OF ANTAURI!

Being light headed, Antauri wakes up to find himself in a small cage.

Antauri: ... And yet again i'm treated like an animal.

Intaura: Don't bet it.

Antauri then looks at the door of the cage to stop in fear. It. Was. HIM. The same eyes, the same fur color, ... The same... Glance.

Antauri: Your...

Intaura: A shadow? Yes. And i'm especially one of the strongest ones in the legue now.

Antauri bared his his teeth and growled.

Intaura: OOoo! How SCARY! You're baring your TEETH.

Antauri: SHUT UP!

Intaura: Oh! Now your yelling! Go on! Do some more "Out Of Character" things you great guru!

Antauri had enough having his own SHADOW mocking him so he sat lowly (beacuse the cage is about 3 feet tall) and glared.

Antauri: Where's Misty and Flare?

Intaura: Oh so you DO know them!

Antauri: Yes... And I would like to see them.

Intaura: Oh well boo- HOO. They alreadyt left with a patrol.

Antauri: They LEFT!?

Intaura: Yep! Oh the look on your fac-

Antauri: WHERE ARE THEY HEADING!?

Intaura felt scared for the first time as he saw Antauri as a threat. But then he smiled evilly.

Intaura: They're heading towards a very special place. It's called your SUPER ROBOT. Aaaaaand.

Intaura got to the door of the cage and stared into Antauri's eyes, freezing Antauri in his place.

Intaura: And their first target is a dear friend of OURS oh great GURU.

Antauri's blood went cold.

Intaura: Plus i'm supposed to be there in a couple minutes so... ENJOY! And keep to yourself please.

Then he got right in Antauri's face.

Intaura: Because by tonight, HAL will do every beck and call I command!

Antauri:.. N-no..

Intaura: Oh... YES. Bon voyage!

Intaura then leaves the room grinning so coldy. After a minute of being dead frozen, Antauri bends over sick and crying.

Antauri: N-n- no...

His cheeks ran red as his tears rolled down.

Antauri: No...

Options:

-staight up to the EVIL plan!

-A little tid bit before the plan

or...

- sneak in on Nova and Sprx for one more (last) time? 


End file.
